


A toy's life

by numbika



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Heavy Angst, Shit Hits The Fan, sorry kids, that video is fucked up, there is no happines here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Andy's mom made a new, homemade bowl.And Woody's and Buzz's duty to find out what happened to their friends.~~~I saw an interesting video, and I have to write about it.You can find the video at the beginning notes.





	A toy's life

**Author's Note:**

> People sometimes make things and don't even think about it really.  
> https://youtu.be/bV_nCfuxaMI?t=367

The night finally fell. Every human member of the household went to sleep, but not everything. As the noises in the house quieted down, and Andy's breathing turned into a steady rhythmic, the toys started to move.

Woody was the first one to raise his head, and look around in the dark room. He knew that his companions were waiting for him to act. Every one of them heard the screams coming from the kitchen while they had to remain motionless as Andy played with them. A toys first and only reason to exist is to be played with. They had to do what they had to do no matter what. Still, those screams echoed in their ears even hours later.

From the side of the bed, a voice spoke, empty, and haunted.

"Woody..."

The cowboy sighed, even though he had no lungs, or ability to breath. He slid out of Andy's arms, and climbed down on the blanket to the floor. When he landed, he was unable to read anything from the actions figures face who was standing down there.

"We have to go."

Woody gave him a nod, and turned his head towards the toy box. His friends were looking at him, but nobody talked, or moved. Not Hamm, nor Slinky, not even Bo or Jessie. The cowboy adjusted his hat, and whistled. Bullseye climbed out, and solemnly trotted in front of him. The smaller container, where the plastic soldiers where, popped open too. Sarge jumped out, and hopped all the way to Woody.

"I'll go with you."

"No." The answer was an obvious order, but it was not enough for the soldier. Not this time.

"With all due respect sir, they are my men."

"I understand Sarge, but I still can't let you to come with us. It will be only the three of us. Me, Buzz, and Bullseye. I swear as soon as we know anything we will inform you. But you cannot come with us."

The fist of the plastic soldier became even tighter. "But they are…"

"Sarge" the cowboy placed his hand on the smaller figure's shoulder." How long have we been friends?"

"I don’t know. Never counted." The soldier let himself reminiscent for a moment, before shaking his head. He shouldn’t let himself become sentimental. "For years."

"During that time, I might have done things that would make you second guess my decisions but now, I still ask you to trust me. I will tell you everything." The cowboy looked into the eyes of the green figure, who, after a couple of seconds of silence, nodded.  Woody let the Sarge's shoulder go and waved to his friend to follow him.

"Let's go Buzz."

Both of them climbed on Bullseye's back. The plastic monkeys and Lenny were already waiting on the door to let them out. They formed a chain, the lock made a small click and the door slowly creaked out.

They didn’t see Sarge hopping back to his remaining soldiers. He sat down without a word and buried his face into his hands.

 

Bullseye moved towards the living room. Somehow his movement felt slower than usual. If they get through it, they will reach the kitchen, and they will discover what really happened.

It was a usual afternoon. Andy was playing with them, this time the Potato Head family thought out something dastardly for Buzz and Woody to foil. They recruited an army, and they hired the plastic monkeys to abduct Rex, the last remaining dinosaur on the world. They were just about to liberate the beast, when they heard the screams. In the eyes of the toys, pure horror appeared, and even Andy's hand stopped for a second. After that only the voice of the microwave, and the play continued. Andy then eat in his room and played a little before going to bed.

Woody knew that his friends were thinking the same. Yesterday Andy's mom gathered couple of the soldiers. They got bent when a shelf fell on them, it happens sometimes when Andy don’t put his toys away before the autumn cleaning. Happened before, probably will in the future. Woody was sure that Andy will ask for them back from his mother and he will bend them back into shape before putting them into their box. Maybe they will be a bit crooked, and get a couple of humours comment, but that’s it.

How stupid was he.

Bullseye slowly stepped down on the stairs, and before the cowboy could have sunk more into his self-blame, Buzz started to speak.

"It wasn’t your fault."

Woody gave out a small, sad laugh. "Right…"

"Woody…"

"I was the one who let them behind."

"Mom was paying attention to them. You know it. We would have been unable to get them back without being noticed. Not from the kitchen."

He knew that Buzz was right, but that didn’t make it any easier at all. "We broke the rules before!"

"We can't be lucky every time Woody."

Bullseye stopped in the living room. All of them heard the faint groaning from towards the kitchen table.

"Stay here, Bullseye." The cowboy stroked the horse head, and hopped down from his back before starting to climb up on the sofa to reach the table.

As they pulled themselves on the table, they immediately froze up. Woody was struck by cause. He was close to falling off, but his partner managed to grab him before that happened. The faint groaning noises came from the centre of the table, and became more distinguishable.

"S…sir."

Woody was still unable to move. The voice came from a soldier, but he was only barely able to recognise its form. His body was half-melted, and distorted just as his companions, but the others were unable to speak.

The cowboy realised exactly what had happened. The microwave. The screams. The realisation made his legs weak. He fell to his knees, unable to tore his eyes away from the nightmarish scene. His friends were made into some kind of twisted ornament. They were melted, just enough that their bodies became malleable, and they were formed into the shape of a bowl. As a finishing touch, they were coloured golden. A fruit bowl. They were made into a fruit bowl because he didn't act in time.

"Woody." It was Buzz's voice that dragged him out of his self-blame. "Look at me. You can't let this destroy you, we have to be there for them. Come on sheriff!"

The mentioned stood up, and walked towards the bowl. When he reached it, he noticed the knife laying beside it. "I'm here, I'm here." His thoughts were frantically chasing each other. "We will get you out from there. Buzz come here, I will need your hel-"

"Sir."

The soldiers head was unable to move much, but he managed to turn his eyes towards them.

"Just…keep it together soldier, we will…"

"Please, don't worry about it, sir…" the soldier gave him a sad smile.

"What?" The Sheriff looked at him with a shocked expression. "Don't say it like that! We will get you all out! We won't leave you behind!"

"It's okay, sir. It wasn't your fault. None of us thought that it was." The soldier didn't look towards his companions. It would have probably break his mind that what they become really.

"I won't let you give up soldier!"

The cowboy words obviously didn't fully reach him. "Please, tell Sarge that it was an honour serving with him."

"No." Woody shook his head. "I won't let you give up soldier! Keep it together, that's an order!"

The other toy raised his eyes, looking straight into his, and remained silent for a second.

"Please, the only thing I ask is to make it quick."

Buzz stood there, silent, and horrified.

During the years they lived to numerous adventures. But this time, it was truly unsettling. The feeling when he looked upon the grotesque scene have shaken him to his core. This was something that he couldn't even imagine actually Sid would do. Truth to be told, he would have been unable to imagine anyone doing something like that. Yet here it was, in their home.

"No" mumbled Woody, without much life in his voice.

"Sir…please."

Buzz started towards the knife. It was a small peeling knife. Andy's mom must have bought it only recently. The edge was clean enough that the moonlight reflected on it.

"Let me do it."

The space toy stopped beside Woody, dragging the knife behind him. The cowboy watched the slowly moving blade, and then raised his eyes towards his friend with a blank look. Buzz never seen him this tired, and empty.

"No. It's my responsibility."

Woody stepped toward the knife, and slowly raised it. He was able to lift it alone, but he needed to balance it a little bit. The knife looked sharp enough to make any necessary cut.

A toy can be damaged, taken apart, repainted, even parts can be broken down, and it will still remain alive, for lack of a better word. But only to a certain point. Do enough damage, and they will start losing themselves. Their personality warps, changed into something that doesn't even know what it was before. Do even more, and they will die. Not like a human, but they will cease to exist. Most toys didn't believe in the afterlife. A few even considered it before they ever faced the prospect of destruction. Buzz and Woody, had faced that prospect more than enough time to know the feeling.

"I won't leave you alone in this." Buzz took the end of the knife. Together, they were able to keep it steady, even when they were moving.

The cowboy looked back above his shoulder, and gave him a small nod. The toy soldier nodded a little.

"Thank you, sir. It was an honour, to serve with you two, too. "

The knife struck down.

 

The next the morning Andy's mother hopelessly searched for her new, homemade bowl, that he assembled according to an internet video. When she reached the living room, he was surprised to find out that the apples were scattered around the room. Not only that, but somehow the peeling knife was stuck into the table.

That day, when Andy left to school, the toys held a funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So yeah, that happened. I'm not sure that anyone's gonna read it, but still. I had lots of fun to write it. I hope you liked it!  
> Have a nice day...


End file.
